


Wish

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, i cant believe i ship this now how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never been to an aquarium. Grandpa says we don’t have enough money for the nice one downtown.”</p>
<p>"Hmm," Sei hummed, closing his eyes in thought, long black lashes fluttering, "maybe one day we can go together."</p>
<p>"Ah, really?!" He immediately brightened up.</p>
<p>"Yeah," the raven-haired male nodded, equally dark eyes softening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> sei/clear for the win. Request.

"Uwahh! Aoba-san, that’s mean!"

"What? It’s the point of the game!"

"Y-Yeah, but you didn’t have to bump me back all the way to 8th place…"

"I’m trying to catch up to Nii-san!"

"Hehe, Aoba, you know I’m the master at Mario Kart."

As the Final Lap ensued, the three teens stared intently at the TV screen, fingers pressing buttons rapidly. But, as usual, Sei ran a winning streak with 1st place, Aoba in close 3rd, and Clear in 12th.

"I’m not good at this game, Aoba-san…"

"It’s hard to get used to, Clear," Aoba gave him a reassuring smile. "You’ll get better at it."

The taller male whined, but nodded nonetheless. Sei simply chuckled at his brother and their friend’s mannerisms. Sighing at the menu screen, Aoba stood.

"I’m gonna go head out and get us some snacks and drinks from the convenience store. Anything specific?"

"Anything’s fine," Sei said, Clear following him with a nod. The vibrant-haired male gave a grin, grabbed his wallet from the table and headed out the bedroom door with a wave, leaving the other two boys alone.

"Say, Sei-san…"

"Hmm?" the raven-haired man answered.

"Are all of those yours?" The platinum blond asked, finger pointing to the other side of the bedroom where a bed was piled with different stuffed animals and assorted plushies.

"Yes!" A certain sparkle came to the older teen’s eyes as he stood before walking over and seating himself on the edge of his bed. Picking up a stuffed bear with fake caramel fur, he hugged it to his stomach before giving a laugh. "You see, my parents used to bring one back every time they went traveling, and after that I just started collecting them myself." He gave Clear a bashful look. "I guess it’s kind of girly…"

"No, they’re really cute!" The boy shook his head with truthful eyes. "Do you have a jellyfish one…?"

"Ah, I do!" Sei dove into the plushies stacked in the corner, moving some out of the way before he reached the bottom, producing a silver pattern jellyfish, a cute little smiling face printed on it. "I got it from the aquarium!"

Clear let out a little squeal and joined Sei on the bed, holding the plushie and squishing it between his hands. “I’ve never been to an aquarium. Grandpa says we don’t have enough money for the nice one downtown.”

"Hmm," Sei hummed, closing his eyes in thought, long black lashes fluttering, "maybe one day we can go together."

"Ah, really?!" He immediately brightened up.

"Yeah," the raven-haired male nodded, equally dark eyes softening. 

"I would like that very much," Clear smiled, a pink color dusting his pallid cheeks. He looked up from his hands to meet Sei’s eyes shyly.

It was quiet, and for whatever reason, neither of them could look away from the other. Their hearts beat loudly in their chests; they both gulped. Sei swore that Clear could hear his heart beat. Clear thought he was having a fever with how hot his cheeks felt. He watched as Sei’s pale pink lips parted. They looked soft. He wanted to touch them. Were they really soft?

Clear let out a breath and his eyelids lowered. The next thing he felt was himself crossing the distance between them and something warm and soft touched his lips.

The stuffed animals in their laps forgotten, both joined in the kiss. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but Sei felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest. He was kissing his friend. His friend who was also a man.

Oh well.

Lips parting from each other, their eyes opened. Coal black peering into a sparkling pink. Deciding to go in for another smooch, Sei leaned forward before they both heard the sound of the front door opening. The intensity of the moment disappearing, both shifted away from each other, trying their hardest to act as though nothing intimate or life changing just happened.

Aoba appeared in the doorway, confused at how both Sei and Clear looked as though they just had a heart attack. “Are you two okay…?”

"Excellent!"

"Just waiting for you, Aoba."

He raised a brow, but didn’t question it. He’d find out eventually. Both Clear and Sei weren’t the best of liars.


End file.
